yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirei's Club: Introduction of Huaidan
SatsuMasayoshi: Finally, it was time for him to be noticed, his eyes came to a woman, who appeared a few minutes after he followed up with an act of embarrassing the owner of the establishment, “Hehe…Bout damn time…” He muttered under his breathe, since the woman was so very close to where he was sitting when she stepped in, he spoke instantly, “Well, well…Well…It seems I’ve gotten myself in trouble.” He tilted his head to the right, his eyes fixated on the woman, “First things first…You’re probably wondering why I am so troublesome…I am quite capable…I don’t like coming to people, I like them to come to me…” He lowers his head, his eyes closing, whilst he continued speaking, “Kirei…That’s your name right? A man with very keen ears could hear just about anything in a club like this, or…Lahana.” He grins, giving up one clue, “I am Huaidan Qingting, remnant of the Sun on Yee triads…” Huaidan stood, his arms crossing, “That man who shot up Lahana, while we were all there…I know more about him…You…That headstrong kid Keyome…All of you punks…And you come around thinking you’re really slick shit…Owning a few clubs…Getting a few sluts, and whores to strip at your clubs? God its elementary…Pathetic…That man had more stones…Injecting the police with a falsified serum…A faulty one at that. Now…I want you to get that baichi, out here…That haizi.” He commands, he cares not who this woman is, he knew who he was, and he could do much more than simply kill her if he had to. KimiKatsuKimiKatsu : Kirei's smile faltered a bit as the man spoke to her. The only wayshe could describe the way he spoke was disrespectful. "First off, you're going to have to be a little nicer to me and the women around here. All of them work hard for their job here and you just got one fired. Second, that man as you call him. He's the baichi. He shouldn't be a chairmen. He doesn't even deserve to be thought of as having more stones. He's going to ruin this city. And your antics don't make you look any better in my eyes. You're just a nuisance. If you want to be Danchou's fanboy, go ahead. Be his groupie. His little bitch. Because that's all Donnie is to him, too. And as for Keyome and his little group, they are no longer here." She wasn't sure if they had already left or not, but she knew that this man wouldn't be able to get into the back office to check. Mostlybecause of the locking mechanism. He'd have to have a key card and no body had one other than the VIP members and herself. Her girls and her body guards had to be buzzed in every time. SatsuMasayoshi: “Fanboy…Bahaha…No…I’m the guy that’s gonna kill him…As for this city…Its already ruined.” He uncrosses his arms, “You can be as high, and mighty as you want, the only way you get respect, is through fear, and the inkling of such an emotion; I have neither.” Huaidan slowly looked over his shoulder, “Both you, and I…Know that he’s still here…Stop feeding me bullshit, because it’s not working. Besides that…If I had any respect for anyone I’d show it…Your suggestion falls on deaf ears; besides I don’t take advice from people I don’t respect.” He winks at her playfully, “I was polite enough though, to use your name…Though that baichi you called as an idiot that’s going to ruin the city…That’s his plan…Your plan is to what? Own A strip club.” He shakes his head, “Now…All hostility out of the way with that…Do you have somewhere we can speak in private…The other ears around here could be…Unworthy…” He advises that there could be unwanted individuals around them, from other gangs, “Oh yes…They’ve been under your noses for hours…” KimiKatsu: Kirei frowned. Her bright features were darkened lightly and she sighed heavily. Such an annoying situation. All of it was annoying, and frustrating. "Even if he was still here, I wouldn't let you see him. Not until I spoke with you first. We don't need a repeat of last night's events." Though she had grown up around sex and other sexual activities, there was one thing that never failed to make her knees wobble a bit and pinken her cheeks at the same time; when a man winked. A bad boy, that is. If a bad boy winked at her, she'd melt nearly everytime, but not so much that she'd turn into a mindless zombie. Kirei ignored the fact that her cheeks were burning a bit and glanced around. She couldn't tell if anyone was listening or watching them, but she knew what he meant. The woman sighed heavily. 'You'd better be out and gone, Keyome.' she thought to herself. "Follow me." Beavis barked at the man once and squirmed a bit in her arms as she held him tight and against her well-endowed chest. Kirei whirled around quickly and made her way to the door to her office. NamikazeSoudai: She told Keyome that she would stay here with Kirei and the girls until the time that Kirei decided if she was going to go with him to this safe house or not. She had Keyome's number, not given to her though but taken from someone's corpse at the club the other night, so she would be able to contact him. She jumped up onto the desk chair and swirled around a few times before looking over at the computer, seeing the security cameras of the people there, including a very private show.. She stared for a brief moment, her blushing growing a little more each couple of seconds, then she slipped down when the office door opened. "Eep...” She hide under the desk, though not really sure why she was hiding, probably it was instinctive, be someplace and listen to the conversations, usually people said more if they knew they weren't being listened to. SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan notices her reddened cheeks, “Hah…Alright sweetie…” He follows her, his hands slipping inside his vest pockets, “You’re man tried hitting me though, self-defense…The fuck you was meant for Keyome. Not you. A misunderstanding on that area, it may sound like I am being apologetic, but I’m not…I simply care for my point to be made.” His eyes travel down to her backside, giving a bit of a whistle, “For a cold looking lady, you have a warm looking ass…” He brushes his right hand through his own hair, “The Sun on Yee used to be the biggest Triad in China, if you haven’t done your homework on this world’s famous gangs. I used to be a Chairman…Until some asshole decided to betray me. I was eighteen…By the way I’m telling you this to give you an idea on who I am…The worst enemy you can get, and since I am neutral now…I think it’d be best if you thought nothing of my fooling around. It’s a small thing…To get irritated about.” He steps in the room behind her, closing the door himself, “Might wanna get your man some ice by the way.” He waits for himself to be welcomed to a seat, “Business…” He exclaims, he never liked discussing such. KimiKatsu: Kirei looked to a few of the girls that were still in her office and waved them off. They nodded and hurried out, figuring whatever it was, it was important. Now that the office was emoty except for Kirei, Huaidan, and the unnoticed guest, Kirei glanced back at him and motions her hand towards one of the seats near her desk. "Please...sit." She said softly as she moved around her desk to sit. After lowering her rump into her chair, her eyes caught a glimpse of Nami whom hid under her desk. Kirei smiled softly. Beavis jumped out of her lap and onto the floor. His little tail was wagging wildly as he pounced atthe girl and attempted to coat her in puppy kisses. "Now then…" She said as she moved her computer screen aside for a better look at him. "What are you here for? And about my ass.." A small smirk placed itself upon her lips. "You'll just have to play your cards right to get a touch if you want to find out for yourself." Sometimes she couldn't help herself. NamikazeSoudai: "Shh… what stop kissing me i am not a bitch.." She whimpered, pushing the dog down gently a few times and speaking in whispers though she didn't know at least Kirei could hear her. "..You want some lollipop? Here lick... Mmmm... Good isn't it? Use your teeth too, go ahead..." There was a pause, either the dog was licking a actual lollipop or herself, since that was her nickname. "..Now I lick...” She licked her lollipop, petting the puppy kindly, leaning back and becoming more comfortable than before, her eyes going up to Kirei's legs and then up further, blinking innocent along the way until her eyes landed on her panties(?) and she turned her head a little. SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan slowly sits down across from her his arms crossing once more, to accentuate his new obvious seriousness, “Both of those kids…Keyome, and Danchou…They don’t know what they’re doing…Business wise…Sure…You have a few clubs, but where’re the rackets? The simple things? When I ran the Sun on Yee as chairman we profited over a five million yen every four months…Even with the expenses being paid we were still left with plenty of money to buy out anyone in the world. I had KPD in my pocket…Better than that Pok gui Danchou does now. I was put on the streets though, because of a traitor. Now I just do errands for job owners…It’s pathetic really, but…After looking at how poor Keyome defended his turf…I think YOU might need some help. Here’s my proposition: You take me on as your right hand, and I’ll see to it no one touches you…Keyome may be able to say he can do that, but after losing most of his men at the club shooting…Can you really believe that? I can pull some pretty powerful strings to get your club known as well…Known by some pretty wealthy diplomats of the United Nations.” He smirks, he knew everything he said would make this woman’s ears quiver, “Now…Whats with the kid?” He asks, having noticed her earlier, but not really caring too much to question it until now, “A soft spot, maybe?” Huaidan looks back to Kirei, “You might want to keep her here, lest someone else saw her. I don’t play like that…I don’t go after loved ones…That’s not my style. Now let my proposition run through your mind a bit…And as for your ass…Touching it wouldn’t make you look good…” Everything about this woman was cataloged into his thoughts, his memory banks, so he repeats what he did once more, a wink, but this one was different, it was complimented by a warming smirk, and an alluring gaze after wards. KimiKatsu: She blinked a few times. He was good; almost too good to be true. Maybe a spy of some sorts trying to ruin her. Kirei tried to ignore is charm as he winked and smirked, but she still felt her panties become a bit wetter than before. She shook her head. "The kid isn't mine but the pup is. The kid is merely a friend, so far. A new found friend, but she is under my protection and Keyome's as well. And YOU want ME to make you my RIGHT HAND? Do you realize that my clan is an all-woman clan? Do you secretly have a vagina and nice tits? Even so, you'd need a bad over your head because you have quite manly features." She leaned over her desk a bit and flashed the man a small smile. "How can I even trust a man whom caused trouble in my club to draw my attention? Besides the fact that you can pull strings for me." NamikazeSoudai: She blinked a few times, listening to his words, his insults towards Keyome, the man who saved her life was.. Hurtful, but she wasn't about to throw a knife at him for that. By those turrents and that metal office thingie, she assumed Keyome had money, a income too, you didn't just get those at target, plus that fancy fish she saw in that fish tank, each one must have cost like 500k, she assumed... Money wasn't really her strong point. She was discovered or known all along as to be under the desk by the other person but…She felt safe down here from any trouble that might come, she might even grab a pillow and blanket and sleep under there tonight. Right now, though her attention was on her guardian, or more importantly her legs and panties. Each second that went by was tempting her to reach up and touch her panties, she always liked the change of personality that came when one was aroused...Speaking of which…She gave her non drug lollipop to the dog and stuck a ecstasy cherry flavored one into her mouth. SatsuMasayoshi: "Because...I'm not screaming cop...Nor am I screaming traitor...I'm the guy that others look at...And go..." He pauses, and chuckles, "Damn I wish I were him. Besides that...I said I'd kill Danchou...He doesn't deserve to live, now..." He brings his hands behind his head, clasping one over the other for self-comfort. "Plus I could've been the obvious idiot by walking right up to your door...That’s not the right move to play when you want to make sure you can be capable. Embarrassment is one way...Action...A way I know very well...Diplomacy...I'm good with my words. And...Your right hand...Would you want that being a simple Geisha? Or someone who can actually fire a gun, kill another person, mutilate them...Make them an example without any emotion getting in the way? Do you have a girl like that? Maybe you get your hands dirty? Oh...Your hands look soapy clean, thats impossible. Wouldn't it be good to have someone who isn't another chairman to watch your back...Regardless...I'm good with anything...Give me a few minutes to think on it, and I can get it done...Any situation...Any problem...Any dent you need buffing...I'm your man..." He licks his lips teasingly, the underside of his tongue visible for a split second while it slathered his upper lip, making it shine against the light above them. KimiKatsu: She balled her hands into loose fists on her desk when he mentioned her hands being 'soapy clean'. Kirei kept her eyes on the man, even as he licked his upper lip slowly. She could tell he was trying to get to her, and it was working a tad bit, but she could still think straight. "You have a good point... None of my girls are as strong as you... I suppose...I can give you a chance at being my right hand." Kirei looked them man up and down as he sat in his seat. He was a looker. A charmer, indeed. He also seemed very smart. Useful. Meanwhile, under the desk, Beavis was busy chompin' away at the lolli given to him by Nami. Kirei kept her legs a fair distance apart as she kept herself leaned forward. "I suppose you'll also be considered a body guard, then, too. You're a big, strong man. You can handle it." She smirked a bit and winked in return. NamikazeSoudai: She reached out, her hand rubbing up from Kirei's ankle to her knee slowly and she was staring at her legs wide eyed, like she found a treasure chest filled with gold. "Soooo silky smooth.." she whispered, her hand trailing up the leg that had the tattoo, breathing out lightly against the bare exposed legs Kirei had. "I wear long socks, so much of my legs are covered..." She spoke out like they were having a conversation, not her and this man she was talking to. She just wanted to rub her legs all through the night, "No..." She mumbled to herself, more than just her legs, her arms too, her cheeks, she wanted to tickle her too, bite even…Taste... "Mmm…" SatsuMasayoshi: "Oh...? Maybe you should get a bit closer...To find out how good of a find I am?" He tilts his head, his eyes showing no change in expression, "You know my name...But I will say it again...I am Huaidan..." His eyes roamed over her body now that the business was close to be concluded, "Do I have to fill out a job application...Or...Is there some contract I have to sign?" Huaidan questions, his eyes stopping at her own, breathing gently, while bringing his right hand around to grab the right bow of his shades, removing them from his face rather quickly, "I'm the best decision you've ever made...Sexy..." He puts emphasis on the last bit. KimiKatsu: As soon as Nami's hand had touched her leg, Kirei felt her skin begin to tingle. Her touch was so soft and gentle. Something she enjoyed from time to time. Kirei could hear Nami talking quietly and couldn't help but giggle quietly before glancing back into the man's eyes. "No job application has to be signed. As for a contract, I have one in my computer. All you have to do is..." She opened up a small drawer and pulled out a small, computerized signature pad with a special pen attached via a thin wire. After placing the signature pad on the desk before her and flipping it so it faced him properly, she logged into the program that allowed her access to her private documents. After opening up the proper document, she readied the signature pad and pointed to it. "Sign there...then press your thumb in the box next to the spot you signed your name in." She would have to run his thumb print in the KPD's database that she had gotten access to quite some time ago to make sure everything was as it seemed. NamikazeSoudai: Nami removed whatever footwear she was wearing if any from one of her legs. She was surprisingly skilled in foot massaging, not focusing sololy on just her food but any of the leg below her knee while rubbing one of her feet. She came forward and leaned in after a few seconds, kissing her leg lightly then slowly letting it go and sprawling out across the floor next to the chair, rubbing back n forth on it, displaying her drugged status. "Mmm..My heart is racing." She mumbled. "I want to touch everything.." : SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan stood, stepping towards her, and taking the pen for the appropriate signature pad, his face was dangerously close to hers, close enough for her to be able to practically taste his scent, and breathe; minty, sweet breathe, while he had obvious remenescents of cologne, Kenzo Homme. "There..." He wrote his definitive signature, and pressed his thumb into the check box, due to his predetermined story, the rap sheet would come up with his passed dealings, the fact that he was a Triad Chairman, but no where did his job description appear. He stuck his tongue out for a split second, to nick the tip of her nose with it, "Heh...There you are...Now...About your ass..." He trails off slightly. KimiKatsu: Kirei wanted to laugh so bad. Her feet were unbelievably ticklish and the womans soft touch made her toes curl and uncurl as she fought the urge to flail and laugh. Her eyes were locked on the man as he signed and gae her his thumb print. Both showed up on the screen in the spot for a signature and a print. She smiled. "There...that's done and..." SHe was cut off but the slight flick of his tongue against the very tip of her nose. His breathe smelled wonderful, just like is perfume. She looked up at him, her smile widening. "Are you wanting a feel?" She asked, winking at him. NamikazeSoudai: She stared up at the two..Adults interacting with one another, bodies close, on the verge of doing something she could feel it. She always was curious with watching adults and their larger bodies go at one another, fights, dancing, sex, it was primal. One needed the other, and the other secretly needed back.. She blinked a few times, staring up at them, wondering who was going to make a move, wondering if she was going to sneak into it and get her bite out of Kirei, maybe this legendary ass they been talking about would like a bite from her? "Hmhm..Mmm.." SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan brings his right hand up to Kirei's chin, lifting slightly, his left hand cups over the other woman's hand as it rubbed Kirei's soft skinned leg, "Hehe...You have an admirer..." He slowly slides the girl's hand up Kirei's thigh, "Don't be skiddish...She is really horny...Can't you see?" He speaks to the younger woman, before finally looking back to Kirei, "Very horny...You've been getting wet since you saw me...Not because I winked...You've been stuck around children for so long...You've never seen someone who could handle themselves when looking at you...Unable to keep their baby boners hidden..." He leans in slowly, his lips pressing into hers passionately, and deeply, it was a rough joining of mouths, but it didn't stay this way, he pulled away almost instantly, "Prove me wrong..." KimiKatsu: Kirei allowed her chin to be lifted slightly. She felt him reach down and place the girl's hand back onto her thigh, but she kept her eyes on his as he spoke. It was only polite. The way he spoke now...was different. Much different than before. The tone he used was definately the one he used to charm women and make them melt. Just as his lips pressed into her's she felt her whole body tingle. Kirei's eyes slowly shut, but before she could fully return the kiss, he had pulled away. A playful pout formed on her soft, lightly glossed lips. "How can I prove that I'm not horny when I am?" She smiled. "I usually always am depending on what's going on." She lightly placed her hand on his which as still cupped over Nami's and never broke eye contact. NamikazeSoudai: "What? Wait i.." She stared at the movements of his hand over his, making her touch Kirei's thigh. He made her go up further on her leg than she had done before, it fueled her own horniness strongly and if he had removed his hand at that point she would have continued. Her free hand went down and rubbed up her own thigh and back down a few times, using Kirei as a example guide to herself, what her body liked from her touch she focused the same attention to herself. She was just the right size to be able to touch Kirei's thighs and not be in the way of the two's own fooling around, she was glad, she was stuck there and didn't want to move. SatsuMasayoshi: He grins wildly, at the girl's obvious interest, "Now...Lets hope no one walks in..." He looks back down to the girl he lead, "You there...Get up here...No need to slump on the floor..." He now looks back to Kirei, "Do you want to teach her what to do? A friend aways does nice things for another friend, right?" He tilts his head, his free hand sliding down her chest, his index finger extending so he could trace her cleavage, "Mmm...I bet you'd be a great teacher...And who knows...You might need a successor in the future...And only a woman trained by yourself would be suitable...You understand this correct?" Huaidan slowly leans in giving her another quick kiss, to her delicate lips. KimiKatsu: "You only want me to teach her so you can watch." She smiled as she moved her chair to the side a bit so Nami could get up off of the floor. Beavis had fallen asleep near the leg of the desk with the lollipop sick stick to his fur. She loved it when men knew where to touch. Just his finger softly tracing her cleavage made her shiver a bit. This time, she was ready for his kiss. When his lips touched hers, she pressed her own against his. Before he pulled away, she slightly parted her lips and attempted to bite down on his lower lip. NamikazeSoudai: "Umm.." She was blushing heavily, somehow she was getting involved and orders and..it all felt like it was feeding to her horniness perfectly. She got up onto the desk and stared out at the two kiss, it seemed like a battle, one came trying to show dominance, the other countered with their own. She continued to rub her own thigh while watching them and suck on her very delicious lolipop which continued to get her a dosage of the drug that was made within it. She was throughuly surprised their clothes hadn't been ripped off one another's bodies and they were all over each other. She couldn't stand the wait, she wanted her clothes off now, she wanted their clothes off too for that matter. SatsuMasayoshi: He slowly slips his hand out from under Kirei's, then moving the same hand to the girl's cheek, "What is your name...?" He questions her, his thumb brushing over her cheek bone while his right hand slid to the right so he could grasp his hand over Kirei's left breast he continued to look at the younger woman, he leaned over to her, "Have you ever kissed before?" Questioning once more, whilst looking back to Kirei, raising a brow, "Who said I was just going to watch by the way? I'm going to be the judge...So to speak..." His effort in fondling her breast heightens while he looks back to the younger of the two, waiting for the two answers. KimiKatsu: She glanced at Nami as he spoke to her. She wondered the same. Was thr girlas pure as they day she had been born? Was she still tight? Kirei felt herself becoming wetter as she thought of this and allowed Huaidan to grope her breast. She smiled at Nami andslowly ran her own hand up the young girls leg a bit for a moment before she reached over and pressed a little blue button under her desk next to the white one. This closed off the office to everyone. Including those with VIP passes. This was a private matter, after all that is...if Kirei allowed things to get too far. NamikazeSoudai: "N-Nami sir.." She said softly and shy, she sounded like she never spoke as a equal to an adult, but she was over the legal age by a few months, not that it seemed to matter sometimes with the places she ended up. She fell into his touch, even with how brief it was, her body craved it. His or hers, it didn't matter to her, she had been fortunate to only have minor sexual attention up to this point, her body still awaiting that mooment that would burn as her 'first time' into her head. She opened her mouth and ooo'd out from the touch she recieved from Kirei, looking over at her now, her shoes slipping from her feet. Nami licked her lips, well the best to one's ability who had a lolipop in their mouth, she caught sight of the breast massaging the guy was doing to her, wondering if it felt better with large breasts or small breasts like her own. SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan grinned a bit, “Nami…A beautiful name…” He caught her licking her lips, “I doubt you simply want to watch…So…I’ll do you this favor…” He leans into the younger woman, his nose brushing against hers lightly, “First comes the kiss…” Huaidan says softly, before gently, and tenderly kissing her; this kiss was much less in roughness, and moreso in tenderness, he had a heart somewhere. He let this locking of lips last for about a minute before breaking the kiss, his grin still apparent, “Kirei…I trust you know how to suck a man’s cock…I doubt she does…Why not teach her how to do that first?” He nods his head as his own suggestion, at this very moment his member twitched inside his pants, “I bet you’d be a wonderful teacher…” He turns back to Nami his hand coming down the breakage of her collar, “Lets get rid of these…” He unties her tie to give him more access, “You have small breasts…So…I will be gentle to them…” He makes no effort in simply undoing the buttons of her top, he popped them off, all the way down to her waist, to give him a full view of her bra, and tummy. “Mmm…” He licks his lips, turning to Kirei, to use the hand that fondled her breast to slide the fabric away letting him have a direct line of sight to her bare breasts, “Heh...” He grunted as if praising the appearance. “Now…Why don’t you get down there…” He nudges his head towards the rather large bulge in his pants. He moves his attention back to Nami, “Would you like another kiss?” He asks, tilting his head. NamikazeSoudai: She blushed from the compliament, the words. When he came over to kiss her, she showed him that she wasn't too noob when it came to some things, she kissed him with that roughness he had left out, her lolipop stick to the side during the kiss though any advance kissing it was likely her lolipop would have to be removed. Still..She nearly fell down into Kirei when he broke the kiss from her, but she saved herself, leaning back and watching him undress her clothes. Her heart was beating fast, he could see that through his shirt then upon her bare chest..She was only slightly skinny, a impressive feat considering her drug addiction. Her arm went up and covered her breasts before he could see too much, god did she want to be touched but either she was true to her shyness or was playing hard to get. KimiKatsu: Kirei's gentle smile widened a bit into a devious smirk as she watched him kiss her. When she heard her name, she looked back at Huaidan. After he spoke, she nodded inagreement. "I will do my best to teach her all she needs to know." She winked at him before glancing down at the crotch of his pants. His pants were slightly itted, making the buldge look much, much larger. At the sound of buttons being popped, Kirei looked over at Nami. Nami's smaller breasts were actually quite fitting for her size. She was rather attractive. At about that time, she felt a cool breeze on her breasts. Her eyes met his and she realized he had moved aside her clothing to view her perky, 38 C breasts. As he asked her toget down in front of him, she nodded and slowly sliped out of her chair. As she did so, she loosened her dress and let the loose silk fall to her feet. She stepped out of her clothing. Now fully naked, she moved around the desk and knelt down before him. Once down, she reached up, grabbed his hips, and turned them a bit her way. Just before Kirei was going to pull down Huaidan's pants, she stood back up. Her cheeks had faded to their original shade and her eyes glistened as she looked at him. "Huaidan, you'll have to leave. I'm guessing it's Nami's first time. I'm not sue it should be with you. We also have a friend to check on. So...bye bye." She waved him off. He looked a bit upset when she reached over the desk and pressed the blue button, returning the office to it's normal security. The pointed to the back door and smiled again. "Back door is easier to get to." She said. He nodded. "Make sure to come by tomorrow." She winked at him, but didn’t say anything more. Kirei looked back at Nami and smiled at her. "Once I find out were Keyome is, we're going to go find him. Make sure to fix your clothes, Love." She giggled softly and pulled out her phone. She looked on her desk at the paper with Keyome's number on it and she began to text him. Shortlyafter her text, he sent one back. "Eh?" She looked up at Nami. "Danchou's making Keyome stand on a float with him in a parade. He said he'd explain the rest when it was over. Looks like we're headed to District two. Beavis!" She called out to her sleeping pup. The pup's eyes opened instantly and he lifted his head. His jaws parted as he yawned and he slowly stood to stretch. NamikazeSoudai: She whimpered when the man left and cried when she didn't continue with her alone. She sighed heavily, at least she had her lolipops she figured..She fixed her clothes and jumped off the desk, going over to Kimi and yawning a little. Her body was fighting with herself, horny vs. tired.. She took Kirei's hand and leaned agaisnt her lightly, ready to go. It was likely she would fall asleep in Kirei's car where she was sure she would be kept safe. "Im happy to be with you miss Kirei.." She said softly, looking up at her eyes with a kind smile. SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan looked a bit startled, he couldn’t believe he felt such a way, but as they had walked out to the car he forced such thoughts away, “Kirei…I…” He began to spoke up, yet once more he forced it down, “I’m sorry about acting so…Carnal…” He shook his head finally letting it out, he looked in the back seat, directly at Nami, seeing she was asleep, “What came over me…To do that…” He slowly tapped on the dash, his left hand coming to his hair, “If they see me with you, they’ll think wrongly of you Kirei, we can’t have that…Not if I’m going to be your right hand…” He sighs, breathing a bit heavily, he had never been in such an emotional rut before, not since his father was murdered. “I think…Kirei…” He bites his bottom lip, trying to calm himself, “Shit…Phew…That sucked…” He commented, his head turning so he could look to Kirei, is this the woman that I am deceiving, he thinks to himself, shes…Too…Shes not like the others…Shes beautiful…And…---He stops the incessant thinking with sheer force, his exterior appeared calm, and calculated, but a person like Kirei could see the war going on in his mind through his eyes. KimiKatsu: Sensing how tired Nami was, Kirei smiled lightly. She leaned her head down, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead before slowly leading her to the back door. "Lights, dim." She said aloud. Obeying her command, every single light in the club dimmed down. Once at the back door, Kirei looked over her shoulder. Beavis was yawning again as he padded over to her. He looked so silly with that lollipop stick stuck to his chest. She sighed. Two tired young ones. She couldn't protect both when they were so worn out. "I'll have to make a pit stop." When she stepped outside she said “Lights off.” Then “Security system on.” The lights turned off instantly and there was a soft beep indicating the other command was heard and obeyed as well. It didn't take long to get the two into the car. She had managed to carefully lay the two across the backseat. When she turned she saw Huaidan. She raised sighed, guessing he wanted to come with. It was times like this that she was thankful she lived a few minutes away from her club. She could hear Huaidan talking to her as she drove and merely listened. When he was done,she glanced over at him. He looked…troubled. She didn’t want to pry, so she looked back at the road. When she pulled into her garage, which connected to her home, she stepped out and moved around to the passenger side of the Durango; which was an exact replica of her original that was still in the shop. Nami was very light. Especially with Beavis curled up on her abdomine. “Huaidan, I trust you to wait here.” Was all she said before carrying both of the sleepy heads into her house. She didn't mind laying them in her own bed. Mostly because her room was closer than the guest room upstairs. After jotting down a quick note to Nami and setting it on the pillow next to her, Kirei hurried back out to her vehicle and pulled out of her garage. The house had automatically locked back up when she pulled out of the garage, due to the floor sensors. Kirei remembered the directions given to her in the text. The parade was in district two. A bit of a drive...if one drove at the speed limit. She had her foot down on the gas the whole time. This got her a block and a half away from the parade's location. Kirei sighed. She knew not to get too close. She had to wait now. Just then, the ground rumbled. Kirei gasped lightly and looked out at the dark smoke that began to gather in the air above wear the parade was supposed to be. “Keyome…” She whispered softly.